


Ain't Nothin' Like the Real Thing

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Voyeurism, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane needed Kurt and left work early to take care of herself, but is met by a wonderful surprise.





	Ain't Nothin' Like the Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Started with an idea from Mel. Apparently it's not what she was looking for but oh well.

“Dammit!” Diane barked as she slammed her notebook down on her desk. “What the hell was he thinking?

David Lee walked with her to her office and watched Diane’s tantrum.

“He can’t come in here like he owns the goddamn place! No! This is bull!” 

“Diane? Maybe you should call it a day.”

“What? David, if I were you I wouldn’t cross me right now.”

He chuckled to himself. “That’s the last thing I want. You’re just… hmm… how do I say this delicately?”

“Out with it,” she spat, angrily.

“I say this with love but you’re being a bitch.”

Diane’s eyes widened.

“More so than what it takes to do your job successfully.”

She braced herself on her desk and, leaning forward, spoke with a deathly quiet tone, “I advise you to leave my office if you’d like to keep your manhood intact.”

David nodded. “My point exactly. Go home, Diane. Something’s up with you,” he called back as he walked out of her office. 

“And don’t bother going to HR,” she yelled after him.

“Seriously?” She thought to herself as she sat down at her desk, still fuming from the meeting she’d just gotten out of. “Who does he think he is?”

Diane kicked off her shoes under her desk and closed her eyes, sighing as she attempted to process everything. After a few minutes passed, she got the idea to splash some cold water on her pressure points and try to finish the day out without fuming.

She took off her bracelets and her watch and put her wrists under the water. It was certainly refreshing.

“Maybe,” she continued thinking, “they say ‘if everyone around you seems like an asshole, you're the asshole.’” Diane looked up into the mirror and realized that she was the one with the problem.

“Oh god,” she sighed, somewhat audibly.

She turned off the water and dried her hands. As she walked out of the room, she straightened her wedding ring only to realize she had been missing Kurt. He’d been out of town for two weeks and even though they talked on the phone every night before bed, it just wasn’t the same as curling up next to him. And phone sex obviously wasn’t cutting it.

“Maybe he’s right,” she mumbled as she looked at her computer screen. “Kelsey?” She yelled to her assistant, “can you come in here please?”

Her assistant walked in, “yes Miss Lockhart?”

“Kels, I think I’m going to take the rest of the day. Can you clear my schedule, please?”

“Sure thing, boss. You only had two more meetings this afternoon. It should be fine to reschedule them.”

“Thank you. And give them my thanks?”

The young assistant nodded. “Sure. Anything else?”

Diane sighed, “no. Thanks. Whenever you finish up, you can go ahead and leave for the day. Enjoy the afternoon.” She looked out the window and realized a light snow had begun to fall. “Maybe go to a movie or something?” She replied with a laugh.

“Thanks. There’s a new Bruce Willis movie out I’ve been dying to see! Maybe I’ll do that!”

She laughed. “I didn’t know you were a fan. I love the Die Hard series.”

“Me too! It’s my favorite Christmas movie,” she replied with a laugh.

Diane smiled for the first time since she couldn’t remember. “Come out to the coast, we’ll have a few laughs…” she quoted in character.

Kelsey laughed. “Yippie kay ay…” And with a wink, and letting Diane fill in the rest of the famous phrase, she went back to her desk to clear Diane’s schedule.

Diane went back to her email to see if there was anything pressing that she needed to attend to and after answering two emails, she decided to call it a day.

She turned off her monitor, grabbed her coat and satchel, and walked out.

“I’ve pushed your first meeting tomorrow, by the way. You’re clear until 11,” Kelsey volunteered.

“Bless your heart. Thank you,” Diane replied gratefully. “Drinks are on me next time.”

Her assistant blushed slightly. “Wow. Thank you! Go enjoy your afternoon of not being here!”

Diane got on the elevator and smiled at her assistant. As the doors closed, however, she sighed and tried to figure out just what got up her butt, as David has so eloquently put it in the past. She looked down at her hands and, again, saw her wedding ring.

“God, Kurt cannot get home fast enough.” She thought to herself.

Diane started replaying the last time they’d spoken and had phone sex. Sure she got off but it just didn’t satisfy her. Usually, just hearing his low voice was enough to get her painfully wet but, lately, it wasn’t enough; she needed his touch. Something more.

She replayed their last conversation in her mind and, by the time she got home, she realized that she needed to do something about it. There was going to be no way she’d be able to go without until he got home in two days.

Diane walked into her bedroom and began digging through her chest of drawers to find her special toy, one she hadn’t needed to bring out since she started sleeping with Kurt.

“Ah ha!” She yelped as her hand found the purple silicone toy, the one with a suction cup. “I’ve missed you, old friend,” she spoke to her toy. 

Diane placed a kiss on the tip and began to disrobe. One of her favorite single girl activities had always been riding it in the shower. Sure it could be deemed a waste of water but as far as she was concerned, there was nothing like it.

As soon as she’d taken off her bra, she sighed, thinking, “god yes. Second best feeling in the world.” She giggled as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet.

A few moments passed and the water had become an appropriate temperature. She wet the cold tile wall and stuck her toy in place, measuring it as to where it’d be a perfect fit. Once found, Diane closed the door behind her and slowly slid her toy into her. 

“Oh god!” She moaned. Diane pushed back slowly at first. Apparently being without for two weeks was enough to be a noticeable absence. 

She picked up her pace and braced herself against the opposite wall, riding it faster. “Oh fuck. Kurt!” She whined, grasping her breast and kneading it roughly. Diane closed her eyes and pushed back into it, imaging she was fucking him in the shower. “Yes!” She screamed, her cries echoing off the bathroom walls. Her climax continued to build as she thrust backwards harder and faster, her ass bouncing off the wall.

“Fuck me, Kurt” she begged.

~X~

“Diane?” He called as he entered her home. “It’s really coming down out there.”

Kurt brushed the snow off his shoulders and set his bags down in her foyer. “Babe? I’m home early. Caught an earlier flight cuz we finished early.”

He continued talking as he walked into the kitchen. “I saw your car in your space. What are you doing home so early? Everything okay?”

The kitchen was empty so he continued his quest when he heard his name. “Kurt!”

He hadn’t expected it but there was no sense of danger in her tone so he let his confusion lead him. “Diane? Where are you?”

Kurt walked into her bedroom and saw her clothing discarded on the floor and then noticed the sound of the shower running. He walked toward her bathroom when he clearly heard her moan, “fuck me Kurt!”

His lip curled into a half smile as he walked in to watch his wife pleasuring herself to the thought of him. His cock began to stiffen almost immediately. He leaned against the door frame to consider his next move. Kurt watched intently for a few moments, thoroughly enjoying watching her masturbate before he realized he couldn’t wait, didn’t want to wait. He went back into the bedroom and disrobed returning quickly, not wanting to miss the show. 

By the time he got back to the bathroom, he was completely hard.

As quietly as he could, he opened the shower door and sank to his knees in front of her, never once taking his eyes off of her face.

“Mm?” She groaned, biting down on her lower lip, still reveling in her imagination. “Harder,” she begged no one in particular.

Kurt placed his hands on her hips as he asked with a sly grin, “are you cheating on me?”

Diane jumped and looked down at her surprise. “What the fuck! Kurt?”

Instead of waiting for a response, he latched on to her clit, alternating between sucking and flicking. She released her breast and threaded her wet fingers through his hair as she resumed pushing back on her toy; his head greedily following the movement of her hips. “Oh my…” she gasped. “Yes! Right there!”

Diane let out a quiet squeak before she shivered with the first wave of release. She pulled his head into her and held him in place as her orgasm fully overtook her. 

He suckled harder, making her whole body shudder as she pulled hard on his hair, riding his face as best she could. “Fuck!”

Kurt grunted at the tension in her fingers and finally getting to taste her after such a long time apart. Her sweetness was enough to make his cock twitch.

She let out a deep guttural moan before releasing him, stopping her thrusting and bracing herself on the opposite wall as she fell forward.

“Kurt! What…?” She panted, blinking hard.

“Hi baby.” He grinned as he stood, wrapping his arms around her body to pull her into him.

Diane sighed as she straightened to embrace him, her toy sliding out of her and Diane burying her face in his chest. She inhaled deeply to take in his scent only to feel a jolt between her legs while simultaneously realizing just how much she truly missed him.

“What… what the hell are you doing here?”

“I blew off the last two days. I needed to see my girl.”

“God I’ve missed you!” She cooed, kissing him deeply.

He chuckled, “apparently.” Kurt slid his hands up and down her slick form, squeezing her ass as he did. “Wanna see how it should be done?” He ground his hips into her lower abdomen to show her just how badly he needed her.

She reached down and slowly caressed his cock as she looked up and, cocking an eyebrow, smiled, “bedroom?”

“Here. I need you now.” Kurt bent at the knees and lifted her, her toy pressing into her back, him quickly replacing it, deep within her. Diane hungrily wrapped her arms and legs around him.

“Oh god!” They groaned, almost in unison.

“I missed you,” she panted before kissing him. Her flavor on his lips only made her suck his tongue that much harder. She bucked her hips against his. “You feel so good.”

Kurt thrust hard and deep as he pushed her back into the cold tile wall, grunting into her mouth.

Diane gasped at the sudden chill on her back, her nipples stiffening almost immediately. He grinned at the feeling; knowing he was doing this to her only served to spur him on.

Kurt’s hips slammed into her hard and fast as he felt himself nearing a climax. “Isn’t this better than that fucking fake cock?” He growled into her neck. “Hmm?”

“Oh fuck! Yes!” She panted as she continued to bounce with him. 

“Tell me,” he ordered. 

“Jealous?” She chuckled teasingly.

Kurt growled and pushed in deep, flexing his internal muscles, rubbing his hips against her clit.

“Oh god! Again!” Diane whined as she rested her head on the tile behind her, she mumbled, “your cock is perfect. It belongs right here.”

“Yeah,” he grunted before fully pinning her against the wall with his body.

“Kurt! Cum for me,” she whispered, her hot breath sending a shock through his body. “Please?”

He thrust into her harder and faster and less than a minute later, he came. His hips jerked and ground into her as each wave hit him. “Fuck!” 

“Mmm,” Diane cooed into his neck as she threaded her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

Kurt panted as he straightened slightly. “I missed you too.” He kissed her briefly before pulling back, “bedroom?”

“Again?” She questioned, incredulously.

He nodded.

She smiled and kissed him and awkwardly reached to turn off the water behind him.

Kurt re-fixed his grip around her hips and walked her back into the bedroom, gently setting her on the comforter and flexing his cock within her.

“Oh yes!” She giggled as her legs relaxed on the bed.

He pushed her body further up the bed and climbed on top, covering her body with his, surrounding her in a protective embrace. Diane placed her arms around his shoulders and pulled his face into hers. 

“I’m nothing if not giving. Besides, I know you’re close,” he replied with a sly smile and a gentle thrust.

“Mmhm,” she agreed.

He braced himself next to her head and began slowly making love to her. As rough as he’d been moments before, in the shower, he was equally gentle- but always from a place of love.

Their kisses were soft and gentle, their movements deliberate; Kurt and Diane gazed into each other’s eyes and exchanged deliciously sweet kisses as their bodies became one in more than just the literal sense.

Diane inhaled as she pulled back, “more. Please?”

Kurt picked up his pace, loving the flush of her skin and the pleasure spreading over her face. 

She tilted her hips upward as Kurt moved his thumb to her clit. “Feel good?”

Diane could only nod her head as she bit down on her lower lip.

He smiled and continued, knowing the combination of his fingers and this rhythmic thrusting would be enough to give her another mind melting orgasm.

She locked her ankles behind his hips and pulled him into her and began rocking her hips against his and his hand. “I love you,” she panted, her orgasm painfully close.

“I love you, too,” Kurt kissed her and removed his hand, pushing into her deep and hard and massaging her hips with his as he coaxed her release from her.

Diane whimpered into his mouth as she finally came. She dug her nails into his back as she threw her head back and gasped for air as she exposed her neck, inviting Kurt to feast upon it. 

He nibbled and sucked and licked, still holding his hips firmly into place, bouncing into her sporadically, as she continued to ride out wave after wave of pleasure.

“Oh god!” She exclaimed after several moments of holding her breath. Diane’s body collapsed on the bed as she struggled to catch her breath. “My god.”

Kurt smiled, “actually it’s Kurt.”

She chuckled. “Smartass.” Diane encircled him with her arms and kissed his neck. “Your turn.”

He rose and kissed her before pulling off and out of her. “Get on top. I want to see you.”

Diane smiled as she climbed out from under him and straddled his hips. She leaned forward and kissed him, pressing her chest into his. “You ready for me?”

“Yes.”

She kissed him and reached down between them to slide him into her, groaning into his mouth. Diane rocked her hips into him as she kissed him deeper.

Kurt pulled back and panted, “up. I wanna see you.”

She smiled at him and braced herself against his chest, pushing her breasts together, rocking her hips against him harder. “Like this?”

“Mmm. You’re beautiful.” Kurt’s hands traveled from her shoulders to her breasts, flicking her nipples with his thumbs as he passed by, slid down her arms and on to her hips, gripping harder.

Diane pumped herself against him harder and faster, never once breaking eye contact. She bit down on her lower lip and alternated between digging her nails into his chest and clenching her PC muscles. “Oh yes,” she moaned. “More?”

He groaned as he nodded. “Yeah.”

She reached forward and rubbed her clit and kneaded his chest with the other hand. “Oh, yeah…” she panted.

“I’m…”

“Yes,” she moaned as his balls bounced off of her ass. “Tell me.”

“Diane. I’m…”

“Come on Kurt.” She bounced on him harder, the sound of their flesh slapping into the other echoing off the walls. 

He dug his fingers into her hips and pulled her down into him, hard, and grunted as he came. “Fuck!”

She grinned as she watched the pleasure come across his face. Diane circled her hips against him as she moved her fingers on her clit harder and faster. “Oh god. I’m,” she groaned as she fell forward and came for the third time this afternoon.

Diane collapsed on top of him and moved her hands next to his face as her body shuddered against his. 

He let out a deep breath and chuckled. “Wow.”

She grinned as she felt Kurt twitch within her once more before finally beginning to soften.

Minutes passed before she sighed and climbed off of him, settling into the nook of his shoulder. “Wow.”

Kurt grinned as he pulled her body into his

She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. She placed a kiss on his chest and continued to look into his eyes, finally sighing in contentment. 

He reached for her hand and brought it to his chest, gently squeezing it before interlacing their fingers. Kurt smiled. 

Diane placed her head on his shoulder and after several moments of comfortable silence, she interrupted it, “Kurt?”

“Hm?” He replied sleepily.

She looked up at him. “Cheating on you? Really?”

He laughed. “I didn’t what to scare you; I thought it was funny.”

Diane laughed at the absurdity of it all. “I held out as long as I could. You know I was sent home from work today!”

“What? Why?” Kurt replied, confused. “What’s one got to do with the other?”

“Apparently I was being too much of a bitch for David to handle.”

He chuckled in relief. 

“I guess threatening to remove his manhood was a bit over the line…”

“You didn’t.”

“I did. Couldn’t figure out what was ‘up my butt’ as he likes to say and then I realized exactly what wasn’t…”

Kurt let out a big appreciative laugh and pulled her in closer. “I always have been a big fan of your ass.”


End file.
